Game Central Station
Game Central Station is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion in Expansion Pack #3. After you purchase Expansion Pack #3, this world will be accessible through a new area in Radiant Garden called McDuck's Arcade. Story First Visit After hearing about Uncle Scrooge's newly established arcade from Yuffie, Sora, Donald and Goofy decide to check it out, hoping to take a small break from fighting. They enter the arcade and are greeted with countless arcade cabinets, one game happens to catch Sora's eye. Happy and excited, Sora has claimed to have played a game called Fix-it Felix, Jr when he was little, saying that Riku would beat his highscore each time. Uncle Scrooge gives each of them a couple of coins and lets them have a go at it. Later on, Donald begins to get frustrated at the game, seeing as how he lost numerous amount of times. He bangs and yells at the arcade cabinet, while having Sora and Goofy trying to calm him down. After banging on the cabinet some more, it begins to crackle and shake. Suddenly, the three at sucked into the game, leaving Uncle Scrooge to frantically go seek the Restoration Commitee for help. Sora, Donald and Goofy awaken inside of the game Fix-it Felix, Jr, where they soon encounter Wreck-it Ralph 'wrecking' a few Heartless, all while a party is taking place in the penthouse inside of the building. After helping Ralph out. Sora asks why he isn't up there with the others. Ralph explains that the others treat him as if he was an actually bad guy, even though behind closed doors, he's not. The three coax him into going up there and trying to be civil to them at least. The four of them venture up to the penthouse and try to join the party. Ralph reveals to Sora, Donald and Goofy his desire to stop being a villain. Ralph believes he can be accepted by earning a medal, just as Felix does in their game. He learns he can find one in the first person rail shooter Hero's Duty and has the three enter the game with him. They collect the medal between game sessions, but Donald accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug, one of the game's enemies, which clings to them as they stumble into an escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile in the arcade, Leon and the others try to figure out a way to get Sora, Donald and Goofy out of the cabinet. Yuffie then discovers Ralph missing and reports Fix-It Felix, Jr. to Uncle Scrooge, who marks it as malfunctioning. Leon then wonders that if Scrooge unplugs the game he fears that not only with the game will be unplugged, Sora, Donald and Goofy will be erased along with the game, leaving them to quickly try to find a solution, Back inside of the game world, the residents of Fix-it Felix, Jr fear that the game will be unplugged, leaving them homeless, Felix leaves to find Ralph. Ralph, Sora, Donald and Goofy crash-land in Sugar Rush, a candy-themed kart-racing game. As they search for the medal, they meet Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who uses the medal to buy entry into a race that determines the game's daily roster. The other racers, including the game's ruler King Candy, refuse to let Vanellope participate, saying that she was never intended to be part of the game and soon being to physically attack her. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ralph step in to subdue the hostile Sugar Rush racers. Sympathetic toward the friendless Vanellope, they help build her a kart and teach her how to drive. Meanwhile, Felix enters Hero's Duty and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, the game's no-nonsense leader, who warns that Cy-Bugs will destroy any game they enter. As the pair search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, they separate when Felix, enamored with Calhoun, inadvertently reminds her of her late fiancé. Calhoun finds an enormous clutch of Cy-Bug eggs underground, and Felix becomes imprisoned in King Candy's castle. Desperate, King Candy hacks the game's code to retrieve Ralph's medal and offers it to him, claiming that letting Vanellope race would be disastrous for both her and the game. Fearing for her safety, Ralph and Sora wrecks her kart and returns to his own game, but finds everyone has fled, expecting the game to be unplugged in the morning. Sora then notices Vanellope's image on the Sugar Rush cabinet and realizes King Candy lied to them. They return to Sugar Rush, rescue Felix and Vanellope, and has Felix fix the wrecked kart, allowing Vanellope to enter the race. When she catches up to King Candy, her glitching reveals that he is actually Turbo, a rogue character from an older racing game who sabotaged a newer game out of jealousy, causing both to be unplugged. Vanellope escapes from Turbo, who is consumed by a Cy-Bug. The populace flees Sugar Rush, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit because she is a glitch. Calhoun remarks that the game cannot be saved without a beacon to attractand kill the Cy-Bugs and Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ralph head to Diet Cola Mountain, an unfinished game track, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into its cola pool to cause a blindingeruption to use as a beacon. Before he can finish, Turbo, merged with the Cy-Bug that had consumed him, shows up to fight them. Soon after, Turbo carries Ralph into the sky. Ralph breaks free and dives into the mountain, intending to sacrifice himself to start the eruption on impact. Vanellope uses her glitching to save Ralph, Sora, Donald and Goofy, and the eruption draws Turbo and the Cy-Bugs to their destruction. Vanellope crosses the finish line, restoring her memory and status as Princess Vanellope, the game's ruler and lead character. Felix and Ralph return to their game in time to save it from being unplugged. Sora then ponders a way to get out of the game, in which a mysterious, digital-like portal has appeared near Ralph's home of bricks. Sora asks Ralph about the portal, in which he explains that Vanellope managed to program a portal from their worlds and Radiant Garden, so that Sora, Donald and Goofy can come as they please. Video Game characters cannot enter the portal. Soon, all of the residents of Fix-it Felix, Jr come to say farewell to them. Felix hands Sora the Hero's Hi-Score keychain, and the three enter the portal that lead back to McDuck's Arcade. Second Visit Characters * Wreck-It Ralph (Brian T. Delaney) * Fix-It Felix, Jr (Jack McBrayer) * Sgt. Calhoun (Jane Lynch) * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Laura Bailey) * King Candy (Alan Tudyk) * Taffyta Muttonfudge (Michelle Ruff) * Candlehead (Katie Lowes) * Rancis Fluggerbutter (Jamie Elman) * Jubileena Bing-Bing (Josie Trinidad) * Crumbelina DiCaramello (Laura Bailey) * The Nicelanders Boss Themes First Visit * Monstrous Cy-bug - Desire For All That Is Lost * Sugar Rush Racers - Rowdy Rumble * Sugar Cy-Bug - Destiny's Force * Heartless Cy-bug Army - Vim and Vigor * Turbo - The Encounter Second Visit * Sweet Tooth - Vim and Vigor Trivia * All of the video game cameos featured in the movie are absent in the game. * Frequently, you will encounter Cy-bug and Heartless hybrids in both the Sugar Rush and Hero's Duty areas of the world, this mirrors the rule in which the Cy-bugs become what they eat.Category:Disney WorldsCategory:WorldsCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion